doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jesús Barrero
) |familiares = Yectli Barrero Palestino (hija) Mónica Sierra (esposa) José Gilberto Vilchis (sobrino) Víctor Covarrubias (sobrino) Elsy Covarrubias (sobrina) Elzie Barrero (hermana) Banny Barrero (hermana) Víctor Covarrubias Jr. (sobrino segundo) Santiago Covarrubias (sobrino segundo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1968 |pais = México Los Ángeles |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|230 px 230px|right thumb|right|230 px|Jesús Barrero mandando saludos como Seiya thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. Seiya_de_Pegaso.jpg|Seiya en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. LukeSkywalkerRe_poster_13.jpg|Luke Skywalker en el redoblaje de la primera trilogía de Star Wars. Rex..jpg|Rex en la franquicia Toy Story. Ricky29.jpg|Ricky Kentle en Sandy Bell. flik.gif|Flik en Bichos, una aventura en miniatura. MMPR1_Jason_Morphing.jpg|Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Rick_Hunter.jpg|Rick Hunter en Robotech. KojiKabuto.jpg|La 3era voz de Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z. cell_yamcha09.jpg|La primera voz de Yamcha y Puar en Dragon Ball. Peebee-daniel-travieso-amigo.jpg|Pee Bee en Daniel el travieso. Teniente Stone Turbo.jpg|Jerome Stone en las primeras 4 entregas de Power Rangers. mulan-disney-princess-29244106-1280-800.jpg|Chien-Po en Mulán y Mulán 2. Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco en Las locuras del emperador. Kouji_appearance.png|Koji Minamoto y sus digievoluciones en Digimon Frontier. SakataGintoki.jpg|Gintoki Sakata en Gintama. Nube_maestro.jpg|Nube en Nube, el Maestro del Infierno. Tommisaki.jpg|Tom Misaki en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Frankm.jpg|Frank Martin en El transportador. el-hombre-de-jengibre.jpg|La Galleta de Jengibre en la franquicia Shrek. FastFuriousLuminox.jpg|Brian O'Conner en las dos primeras películas de Rápido y furioso. Billy_campbell.jpg|William "Billy" Campbell en Melrose Place. Rodrigo319.jpg|Rodrigo (ep. 160) en Phineas y Ferb. 102434727_UKESITNUEHHBCND.jpg|Profesor Quirrell en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Deidara00.jpg|Deidara en Naruto y en Naruto Shippuden. beelzemon_and_impmon_by_assassinness-d39j9rm.jpg|Impmon y Beelzemon en Digimon Tamers. Banzai.jpg|Banzai en El rey león.. New_challenger.jpeg|Narrador y Ippo en Espiritu de Lucha 2009 Dave Bowman.jpeg|Dave Bowman en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (Doblaje original) osmosis_jones_by_furret306-d4bi8ui.png|Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones en la película homónima y en Ozzy Y Drix Fancypants_id.png|Fancy Pants en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad Laxus_Mugshot.jpg|Laxux Dreyar en Fairy Tail Jesús Barrero (nacido el 26 de julio de 1958) es un reconocido actor de doblaje mexicano, famoso por su participación en series animadas y por diversos trabajos en el medio, además es licenciado en la carrera de Psicología pero nunca la ha ejercido. Ha utilizado su voz para adaptar al español a personajes de los más diferentes y variados shows de televisión y cine. Es hermano de la actriz Banny Barrero, tío de los también actores José Gilberto Vilchis y Víctor Covarrubias y padre de la también actriz Yectli Barrero Palestino. Estuvo casado con otra también actriz y fundadora de la agencia de locutores SPOT, Patricia Palestino. Actualmente dentro del mundo del Anime es conocido por ser la voz de Seiya de Pegaso de la serie Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Rick Hunter en Robotech, Koji Kabuto de Mazinger Z, Yamcha en Dragon Ball, a Jonny Quest en la serie animada Jonny Quest, a El Galáctico en la serie del mismo nombre dentro de la saga de El Festival de los Robots, a Kuzco en Las locuras del emperador, a Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, a Kouji Minamoto en Digimon Frontier, a Rex de Toy Story y en la trilogia de Star Wars como Luke Skywalker. Más recientemente es conocido por interpretar a Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y también es conocido por ser la voz de Deidara en Naruto, ademas de la voz de Hiruma Youichi en Eyeshield 21. Él comúnmente le da voz a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Aun se encuentra disponible en el area de doblaje y dirección. Biografía A la edad de 9 años comienza a estudiar actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA (Asociación Nacional de Actores), gracias a una tía que era delegada de doblaje. En ese tiempo inicia en doblaje, con papeles secundarios en varias series de televisión, como La Pandilla y Las aventuras de Rin Tin Tin, entre otros. Perteneció a la Compañía Infantil de Televicentro, estuvo en varias emisiones de un programa con ese nombre, tanto como actor infantil como miembro del coro de la compañía, participa en varios programas seriales como el del "Teatro Fantástico". A los 10 años participa en tres películas de cine mexicano con pequeños roles. En "El Padrecito" trabajó con el Sr. Mario Moreno "Cantinflas" y en La Vida de Cri-Cri junto a López Tarso y conoció en persona al señor Francisco Gabilondo Soler. A los 12 años hace el papel de Solín en la serie radiofónica llamada Kalimán junto a Víctor Mares y a grandes actores de ese entonces. A la edad de 13 años hace su primer papel de doblaje en una serie se llamó La gran canica azul junto a Edith González, dirigida por Francisco Colmenero. De esa edad a los 16 trabaja en varias series de TV y dibujos animados como Jonny Quest, Josie y las gatimelódicas, El Show de los Picapiedras, El hombre nuclear, La familia Ingalls, El Club de Mickey Mouse, etc. De los 16 a 18 años combina la escuela con el trabajo, así que aprovecha el cambio de voz para dedicarle más tiempo a los estudios. De los 18 a los 20 participa en varias radionovelas, así como teatro y doblaje. De los 20 a 25 años se fue a radicar a Los Ángeles, California, EE. UU., contratado por ESM International Dubbing Inc., una empresa mexicana que hacia doblaje al español, fue en ese entonces cuando aprende a dirigir doblaje y empieza a interpretar y dirigir series animadas como Mazinger Z, El Justiciero, El Galáctico, entre otras. De los 26 a 30 años trabaja como actor y director en Telespeciales (empresa filial de Televisa que antes era CINSA), fue cuando hace series como Voltron, Robotech y Kidd Video, entre otras. A la edad de 30 años combina su trabajo al mismo tiempo con la empresa Producciones Salgado donde hace Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. En esta empresa, también realizó doblaje en filmes como 2001: Odisea en el espacio. También empieza sus pininos como empresario, primero inicia la agencia de locutores llamada Spot, después fue socio de una empresa de doblaje llamada PR Producciones, ahí comienza a dirigir para Disney. Así también, dentro del medio, crea su propia empresa de doblaje llamada CBAudio, ubicada en la colonia Del Valle en la Ciudad de México. Desde entonces a la fecha trabaja en proyectos especiales de cine para Disney, DreamWorks, 20th Century Fox, etc. Actualmente en su empresa de doblaje grabó Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, y le dedica su mayor tiempo en atenderla. Filmografía Películas Jason Statham *El redentor (2013) - Joey *Nacidos para matar (2011/DVD) - Danny *Persecución mortal (2011) - Tom Brant *Los indestructibles (2010/DVD) - Lee Christmas *El transportador 3 (2008/DVD) - Frank Martin *El transportador 2 (2005) - Frank Martin *El transportador (2002) - Frank Martin Johnny Depp *El engendro (1999) - Spencer Armacost *Pánico y locura en Las Vegas (1998) - Raoul Duke *Arizona Dream (1993) - Axel *Benny & Joon (1993) - Sam *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Glenn Lantz [[Mark Hamill|'Mark Hamill']] *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Cocknocker *Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983/Redoblaje 1997) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980/Redoblaje 1997) - Luke Skywalker *Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977/Redoblaje 1997) - Luke Skywalker John Cusack *Bajo cero (2013) - Robert Hansen *Señales de amor (2001) - Jonathan Trager (Redoblaje) *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1997) - Vince Larkin [[Paul Walker|'Paul Walker']] *Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) - Ben Garvey *Más rápido más furioso (2003) - Brian O'Conner *Rápido y furioso (2001) - Brian O'Conner Cuba Gooding Jr. *Balas cruzadas (2012) - Ray Carver *Red Tails (2012) - Mayor Emanuelle Stance Chris Tucker *Silver Linings Playbook (2012) - Danny McDaniels (3ra. versión) *Una pareja explosiva (1998) - Detective James Carter Stephen Dorff *Secuestrados (2011) - Roy (2da. versión) *Miedo.punto.com (2002/Doblaje original) - Detective Mike Reilly Colin Hanks *Bachillerato (2010/Segunda versión) - Brandon Ellis *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - Henry Durand Michael Sheen *Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009/Doblaje de México) - Aro Volturi *La reina (2006/2nda versión) - Tony Blair J.P. Manoux *Minutemen: Viajeros en el tiempo (2008) - Subdirector Tolkan *Bruce & Lloyd: Fuera de control (2008) - Neil Simon Pegg *Corre, gordo, corre (2007/2nda versión) - Dennis Doyle *Shaun de los muertos (2004) - Shaun Adrien Brody *Hollywoodland (2006) - Louis Simo *24 horas para morir (1999) - Harry Houdini John Leguizamo *Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005/Doblaje original) - Beck *Imperio (2002) - Victor Rosa Matt Damon *La supremacía Bourne (2004) - Jason Bourne *Identidad desconocida (2002) - Jason Bourne Jason Patric ' *El Álamo (2004) - James Bowie *Los hijos de la calle (1996/Doblaje original) - Lorenzo Shakes 'Jason Lee *Un novio en apuros (2003) - Paul Coleman *El gran escándalo (1997) - Phillip Messenger Devon Sawa *10, el examen perfecto (2002) - Dave Goodman *América salvaje (1997) - Mark Stouffer Patrick Dempsey *Lección de honor (2002) - Louis Masoudi (adulto) *Con honores (1994) - Everett Calloway George Newbern *El padre de la novia 2 - Brian MacKenzie (1995) *El padre de la novia - Brian MacKenzie (1991) (Redoblaje) Jet Li ' *La leyenda 2 (1994) - Fong Sai Yuk *La leyenda 1 (1993) - Fong Sai Yuk [[Woody Allen|'Woody Allen]] *Husbands and Wives (1992) - Gabe *Shadows and Fog (1991) - Kleinman River Phoenix *Sneakers (1992) - Carl Arbogast *Cuenta conmigo (1986) - Chris Chambers Tom Cavanagh *Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) - Nick Snowden *Nieve (2004) - Nick Snowden Tom Hanks *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Det. Scott Turner *Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Walter Fielding Rick Moranis *Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989/Redoblaje) - Louis Tully *Los cazafantasmas (1984/Doblaje original y BD) - Louis Tully Otros papeles: *Jessabelle (2014) - Cirujano (Jason Davis) *El depósito (2014) - Paul (Lucas Caleb Rooney) *Si estuvieras aqui (2014) - Aidan Bloom (Zach Braff) *Luna de miel en familia (2014/Trailer) - Eddy Wernick (Kevin Nealon) *El hombre de hielo (2012) - Dino Lapron (Danny A. Abeckaser) (doblaje mexicano) *Cupido al ataque (2012) - Gabe (Pete Sepenuk) *¿Qué voy a hacer con mi marido? (2012) - Dr. Bernie Feld (Steve Carell) (Versión Moviecity) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Jeffrey Price (Michael Chernus) *Nazis en el centro de la Tierra (2012) - Dr. Adrian Reistad (Jake Busey) *Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Julian Goldstein (Gael García Bernal) (2da. versión) *El doble del diablo (2011) - Latif Yahia (Dominic Cooper) *Caballo de guerra (2011) - Capitán Nicholls (Tom Hiddleston) *Contra el viento (2011) - Paul Anderen (Benoît Magimel) *Get the Gringo (2011) - Voces adicionales *Rock It! (2010) - Dirigente de clubes (Oliver Korittke) *Mi vecino es un espía (2010/City family) - Glaze (George Lopez) *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) - Stayne (Crispin Glover) *Lilly the Witch: The Dragon and the Magic Book (2009) - Héctor (Michael Mittermeier) *Tornados de hielo (2009) - Phil (Nicholas Carella) *Pandorum (2009) - Shepard (Norman Reedus) (2da Version) *Persecución inminente (2009) - Chin Kim (Chil Kong) *Venganza implacable (2009) - Voces adicionales *W. (2008) - Paul Wolfowitz (Dennis Boutsikaris) y Rev. Earle Hudd (Stacy Keach) *El tesoro de labou (2008) - Capitán Lerouge (Barnie Duncan) *Hagamos una porno (2008) - Zack (Seth Rogen) *Háblame (2007) - Petey Greene (Don Cheadle) *La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) - Nestor (John Hannah) *Diversión en ruedas (2007) - James James (Austin Basis) *Planet Terror (2007/Primer doblaje) - Eli Wray (Freddy Rodríguez) *Una historia de Navidad (2007) - Hannus *Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte (2006) - Jack Frost (Martin Short) *El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) - Crewes (Ludwig Blochberger) *Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Jake Fischer (Ashton Kutcher) *Mi punto G (2006) - Jack Chase (Paul Rudd) *El primer baile, el primer amor (2006) - Rami *El imperio del dragón (2006) - Tigre Wong (Nicholas Tse) *Detras del mostrador 2 (2006) - Dante Hicks (Brian O'Halloran) *La cambiadora de páginas (2006) - Concertista *Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder (2005) - Carlito Brigante (Jay Hernandez) *Venganza en Graves (2005) - Brian (Adam Del Rio) *Rebeldes (2005) - Holden Donovan (Gregory Smith) *Súper escuela de héroes (2005) - Maestro Boy (Dave Foley) *Mee Shee, el gigante del agua (2005) - Watkins *Adiós mamá (2005) - Papá de Eero *El pequeño Vanya (2005) - Roberto *Camina sin mí - Yael (2005) *El último viaje (2004) - Matt Rondell (Chris Carmack) *Wimbledon (2004) - Peter Colt (Paul Bettany) *Padre soltero (2004) - Arthur Brickman (Jason Biggs) (Redoblaje) *Están entre nosotros (2004) - Tun (Ananda Everingham) *Ray (2004) - Reportero *Mi novia Polly (2004) - Chef *Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Voces adicionales *Primates en acción (2004) - Stanley (Robert Tinkler) *Camino hacia el terror (2003/DVD) - Scott Rico (Jeremy Sisto) *Perdidos en Tokio (2003) - Fotógrafo *Tribunal en fuga (2003) - Jacob Woods (Dylan McDermott) *Código secreto (2003) - Jürgen Müller (Ken Duken) *Justin y Kelly (2003) - Justin (Justin Guarini) *Mira quién sigue hablando (2003) - Vincent Porel (Thierry Lhermitte) *Tiempo de lobos (2002) - Alex McKenzie (Anthony Lemke) *8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) - Wink (Eugene Byrd) *El maestro de la Kungfusión (2002) - Maestro Tang *El chico nuevo (2002) - Ed Ligget (Matt Gogin) *La barbería (2002) - Jimmy James (Sean Patrick Thomas) *Mi chica ideal (2002) - Max Fleming (James Roday) *Infidelidad (2002) - Det. Dean (Zeljko Ivanek) *Una vida en siete días (2002) - Jack (Edward Burns) *El secreto de Charlie (2002) - Carson J. Dyle (Tim Robbins) *Sentencia previa (2002) - Of. Fletcher (Neal McDonough) *Camino a la perdición (2002) - Connor Rooney (Daniel Craig) *Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) - Dr. Alexander Leek (Alan Bate) *Los primeros 20 millones (2002) - Andy Casper (Adam Garcia) *007: Otro día para morir (2002) - Zao (Rick Yune) *Crimen en primer grado (2002) - James Hernández (Juan Carlos Hernández) *Exterminio (2002) - Jim (Cillian Murphy) *Historias fantásticas (2002) - Donny Flynn *El pianista (2002) - Henryk (Ed Stoppard) *Mini campeones (2002) - Ox (Jesse Plemons) *Un gran mentiroso (2002) - Marty Wolf (Paul Giamatti) *Códigos de guerra (2002) - Ox Henderson (Christian Slater) *Nunca más (2002) - Joe (Dan Futterman) *Barco fantasma (2002) - Santo (Alex Dimitriades) *Showtime (2002) - Brad Slocum (Peter Jacobson) *En defensa del honor (2002) - G. H. Cookie Bell *El rostro oscuro de la ley (2002) - Det. Bobby Keough (Scott Speedman) *Juego de espías (2001/Doblaje original) - Charles Harker (Stephen Dillane) *Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) - Profesor Quirrell (Ian Hart) *Tras las líneas enemigas (2001) - Almirante Juan Miguel Piquet (Joaquim de Almeida) *3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Jack (Howie Long) *Desde el infierno (2001) - Netley el cochero (Jason Flemyng) *La última fortaleza (2001) - Yates (Mark Ruffalo) *Mujeriego en apuros (2001) - Michael Delaney (Jerry O'Connell) *Hermanos de carreras (2001) - Danny Michaels (Neil Leestma) *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Osmosis Jones (Chris Rock) *Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Darold Boyarsky (David DeLuise) *Super policías (2001) - Mack *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Anthony Fusco (Greg Zola) *El Majestic (2001) - Elvin Clyde (Bob Balaban) *La sombra del vampiro (2000) - Max Schreck (Willem Dafoe) *Billy Elliot (2000) - Tony Elliot (Jamie Draven) *Triunfos robados (2000) - Voces diversas *Feroz (2000) - Sam McDonald (Kris Lemche) *60 segundos (2000) - Kip Raines (Giovanni Ribisi) *Lo que ellas quieren (2000) - Nick Marshall (Mel Gibson) *La historia de Linda McCartney (2000) - Paul McCartney *Requiem for a Dream (2000) - Harry Goldfarb (Jared Leto) *El Presidente y su consejero (2000) - Guardia de Presidente *Inspector Gadget (1999) - Kramer (Andy Dick) *Huída forzosa (1999) Mike Riordan (Sam Robards) *Ojos bien cerrados (1999) - Nick Nightingale (Todd Field) *El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Randy (Jack Noseworthy) *Milagros inesperados (1999) - Dean Stanton (Barry Pepper) *El lado profundo del mar (1999) - Pat Cappadora (Treat Williams) *El secreto (1999) - Joven Vinnie (Shawn Hatosy) *Half Baked (1998) - Brian (Jim Breuer) *Paulie (1998) - Benny (Jay Mohr) * Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes (1998) - Eddy (Nick Moran) *El loco superdotado (1998/Redoblaje) - Darryl Whiterspoon (Marlon Wayans) *Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer (1997) - Eddie Adams - Dirk Diggler (Mark Wahlberg) *La vida es bella (1997) - Mayordomo *El pacificador (1997) - Ken (Randall Batinkoff) *George de la selva (1997) - Max (Greg Cruttwell) *Happy Gilmore (1996) - Happy Gilmore (Adam Sandler) *Proyecto ALF (1996) - Pete *Eso que tú haces (1996) - Jimmy Mattingly (Johnathon Schaech) *The Quest (1996/Tercera versión) - Anunciador (Chai Chapanond) *Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) - Robert Ferrars (Richard Lumsden) *Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Huckleberry Finn (Brad Renfro) *Presidentes muertos (1995) - Cowboy (Terrence Howard) *Marea roja (1995) - Peter 'Weps' Ince (Viggo Mortensen) *Mi papá es un héroe (1994) - Raymond (Manny Jacobs) *Karate Kid IV (1994) - Eric McGowen (Chris Conrad) *El regreso de mi novio (1993) - Johnny (Andrew Lowery ) *Una propuesta indecente (1993) - David Murphy (Woody Harrelson) *Distracción fatal (1993) - Frank Kelbo (Christopher McDonald) *Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Allan Dallis (Craig Sheffer) *Los últimos rebeldes (1993) - Thomas Berger (Christian Bale) *Abracadabra (1993) - Jay (Tobias Jelinek) *Dragón: La vida de Bruce Lee (1993) - Amigo de Bruce *Jamaica bajo cero (1993) - Derice Bannock (Leon) *La lista de Schindler (1993) - Marcel Goldberg (Mark Ivanir) / Voces adicionales *Una Navidad con los Muppets (1992) - Fred *Mi primo Vinny (1992) - William Gambini (Ralph Macchio) *Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) - Compañero 1 de Ed Leland/Hombre en la frontera suiza *El ejército de las tinieblas (1992) - Ashley J. Williams *The Cutting Edge (1992) - Doug Dorsey (D.B. Sweeney) *Perfume de mujer (1992) - Josh Willis (Philip Seymour Hoffman) * El ejército de las tinieblas (1992) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *Código de honor (1992) - Chris Reece (Chris O'Donnell) *Cementerio de mascotas 2 (1992) - Drew Gilbert (Jason McGuire) *Soldados de juguete (1991) - Henry "Hank" Giles III (T.E. Russell) *Mujer bonita (1990) - David Morse (Alex Hyde-White) / Carlos (Billy Gallo) *Las Tortugas Ninja (1990/Redoblaje) - Leonardo *Cementerio de mascotas (1989) - Voces adicionales *Un hombre inocente (1989) - Robby (Todd Graff) *Halloween 5: La venganza de Michael Myers (1989) - Spitz (Matthew Walker) *Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Tener (Alan Ruck) *18 otra vez (1988) - Barrett (Pauly Shore) * Policía adolescente (1988) - Kyle Kerns (Peter Dobson) *Dimensiones ocultas (1988) - John (Roberto Palazuelos) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - William 'Will' Stanton (Ira Heiden) *Águilas de acero (1986) - Doug Masters (Jason Gedrick) *The Hitcher (1986) - Jim Hasley (C. Thomas Howell) *Mi proyecto científico (1985) - Sherman (Raphael Sbarge) *El club de los cinco (1985) - John Bender (Judd Nelson) *Sylvester (1985) - Matt (Michael Schoeffling) *La historia sin fin (1984) - Atreyu *Splash (1984) - Jerry, Hombre en la cita (Ron Kuhlman) y voces adicionales *Krull (1983) - Colwyn (Ken Marshall) *Superman III (1983) - Jimmy Olsen (Marc McClure) *Tootsie (1982/Doblaje original) - Jeff Slater (Bill Murray) *Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Jeff (Bill Randolph) *Indiana Jones y los Cazadores del Arca Perdida (1981/Doblaje original) - Coronel Dietriech (Wolf Kahler) *The Final Conflict (1981) - Hermano Simeón (Richard Oldfield) / Orador en el Speakers' Corner (Frank Coda) *Hudson Taylor (1981) - John Porson *Viernes 13 (1980) - Bill (Harry Crosby) *Alien, el octavo pasajero (1979) - Segundo oficial Kane (John Hurt) *La Rosa (1979) - Huston Dyer (Frederic Forrest) *El francotirador (1978) - Steven Pushkov (John Savage) (doblaje de Los Ángeles) *Un trueno distante (1978) - Voces adicionales *Sinbad y el ojo del tigre (1977) - Forastero *Carrie (1976) - Billy Nolan (John Travolta) *El alguacil del diablo (1975) - Wolf (Richard Romancito) *Terremoto (1974) - Emilio Chávez (Pedro Armendáriz Jr.) y Jody (Marjoe Gortner) *La vida íntima de un estudiante (1973) - Voces adicionales *El valle de gwangi (1969) - Lope (Curtis Arden) *Hello, Dolly! (1969) - Barnaby Tucker (Danny Lockin) *2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968/Doblaje original) - Dave Bowman (Keir Dullea) *José y sus Hermanos (1962) - Benjamin (Terence Hill) / Voces adicionales *Imitación de la vida (1959) - Romano (Than Wyenn) *Flechas de fuego (1952) - Luis Herrera (Robert Blake) *A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) - Voces adicionales *Calle sin salida (1937) - T.B. (Gabriel Dell) Anime Toru Furuya *El Vengador - Febo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD) - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Seiya de Sagitario, Narración *Dragon Ball - Yamcha (eps. 5-60) Masakazu Morita *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) - Seiya de Pegaso *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Seiya de Pegaso Katsuhiko Kawamoto *Naruto - Deidara *Naruto Shippūden - Deidara Hiroko Emori *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Seiya (niño), Kiki (eps. 98-99, 105) [[Ryotaro Okiayu|'Ryotaro Okiayu']] * Sailor Moon - Bobby (ep. 2) * Nube, el Maestro del Infierno - Meisuke Nueno 'Nube' Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Pegaso Negro, Syd de Mizar Zeta (niño), Soldado del Santuario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de DVD) - Espectro de la 1ra Prisión *Mazinger Z - Koji Kabuto (el segundo tercio de la serie, el resto la continuó Juan Alfonso Carralero), Boss, Nuke, y Shiro Kabuto *Robotech - Rick Hunter, Linn Kyle, y Scott Bernand *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Zane Truesdale (desde segunda temporada) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Sr. Heartland *El Vengador - Chuby, Bobon *El Galáctico - Galáctico *El gladiador - Brando Drumond *Capitán Futuro - Greg *El Justiciero - Sabú, Manolo, Ken y voces varias *Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 - Tom Misaki *Dragon Ball - Puar (eps. 5-60), Tsukutsun Tsun, Soldado que intercepta al General Blue (ep. 58) *Digimon Tamers - Impmon, Beelzemon, voces adicionales *Digimon Frontier - Kouji Minamoto, Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowulfmon, MagnaGarurumon *Digimon Fusion - Etemon *Eyeshield 21 - Yōichi Hiruma, Ishiro Takami, Kumabukuro "cabezabomba", Billy Horide "Doc", Reportero, Imsertos de los duelos (eps. 11-21), Mitaku (Jugador del equipo de Futbol Soccer), Cerberus (eps. 105-145), voces adicionales *Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer - Jeff *Sandy Bell - Ricky Kentle, Alex Peterson y Mike (ep. 45) *Remi - Inspector de policía *Sailor Moon - Andrew Furuhata (eps. 1-65), Kelvin Taylor (ep. 7) *Zenki - Glen *Slam Dunk - Kiminobu Kogure (eps. 1-52) *Initial D - Bunta Fujiwara *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing - Dr. J. (primera voz) *Transformers G1 - Spike (primeros episodios), Hound *Conan, el niño del futuro - Conan, Territ y voces adicionales *Ángel, la niña de las flores - Celli, Rope, Algunas voces de niños y adultos *Voltron, defensor del universo - Keith (ep. 2) (Voltron Leones), Sparks (Voltron Vehículos) *La abejita Hutch - Alvy *IronMan 28 - Ricardo Cañedo (eps. 1-4) *Astroboy (Tetsuwan Atomu) 1980 - Voces Varias *Pokémon la Busqueda del Maestro - Steven *Corazón - Julio, el escribiente florentino *El duende mágico - Cyril *Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales *Gintama - Gintoki Sakata Series animadas *Sport Billy - Billy *Las nuevas locuras del emperador - Kuzco *Los Motorratones de Marte - Vinnie *Jonny Quest - Johnny Quest (su debut en el doblaje) *Josie y las gatimelódicas - Alexander (algns epis.) *Ozzy y Drix - Osmosis Jones *Padre de familia - Peter Griffin/Narrador (temporada 3) *Daniel el travieso (serie animada) - Jayce y PeeBee *Kidd Video - Kidd *La Pequeña Lulú - Willy (versión HBO) *Gárgolas - Anthony Dracon *Ewoks - Narrador *Thomas y sus Amigos - Harold *El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Tweaky (2da voz) *Los Simpson - Carl (algunos capítulos) *M.A.S.K. - T-Bob, Bruce Sato *Transformers G1 - Spike (joven), Hound (primera voz), Optimus Prime (episodio "Rueden con él") *Calabozos y Dragones- Cozar (episodio 21) *El reto de los Superamigos - Robin (1ra temporada) *She-ra la princesa del poder - Orko (un episodio) *¡Descontrol! - Voces adicionales (Godzolla, Micheal Jackson) *La pequeña Lulú (Versión ZITV) - Toby (primera voz) y Memo *Jungla sobre ruedas - Elevan (Ellyvan) *El show de Los Picapiedra - Bamm Bamm Mármol *Calle de las estrellas - Capri (algunos episodios) *Wheelie, el astuto - Scrambles *Las travesuras de Blinky Bill - Danny *Los Nuevos Archies - Archie *Eckhart - Eckhart *Popeye: una nueva generación - Junior *El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Pepino *Los verdaderos cazafantasmas - Luis Tully, el contador de los cazafantasmas, Peter Venkman (2 episodios), Winston Zeddemore (un episodio) *Phineas y Ferb - Rodrigo (ep. 160) *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Fancy Pants Películas animadas Wallace Shawn * Toy Story 3 - Rex (2010) * Monsters, Inc. - Rex (cameo) (2001) * Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza. - Rex (2000) * Toy Story 2 - Rex (1999) * Toy Story - Rex (1995) Conrad Vernon * Shrek para siempre - La Galleta de Jengibre (2010) * Shrek Tercero - La Galleta de Jengibre (2007) * Shrek 2 - La Galleta de Jengibre (2004) * Shrek - La Galleta de Jengibre (2001) Dave Foley * Cars - Flik auto (2006) * Toy Story 2 - Flik (cameo) (1999) * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Flik (1998) Cheech Marin * El Rey León III - Banzai (2003) * El rey león - Banzai (1994) David Spade * Las locuras de Kronk - Kuzco (2005) * Las locuras del emperador - Kuzco (2000) Johnny A. Sanchez * Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Lombardo (2011) * Happy Feet: El pingüino - Lombardo (2006) Jerry S. Tondo * Mulán - Chien Po (1998) * Mulán 2 - Chien Po (2004) Martin Short * Frankenweenie - Ben Frankenstein * El planeta del tesoro - B.E.N Otros papeles: * Vacas Vaqueras - Buck * Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad - Voz adicional * Vida Salvaje - Carmine * Cars - Auto temeroso * Cars 2 - Voces adicionales * Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie - Ryu * Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - Stuey / Voceador (1er doblaje) * Aladino y la Lámpara maravillosa - Aladino * La Espada Mágica: En busca de Camelot - Garret * Imaginum - Sovos * Las Chicas Superpoderosas: La película - Hacha Chacha y Blablablabla (Mono Miedoso) * Extremadamente Goofy - Bradley Cremanata III * El mundo mágico de Bella - Plumín * Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) - Bob Cratchit * Jim y el Durazno Gigante - Lombriz (David Thewlis) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Leonardo (Versión Warner) * FernGully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Pips * FernGully 2: El rescate mágico - Pips * Los ositos cariñositos: la película - Nicolás (1985) * Rudolph, el pequeño reno - Rudolph * El niño del tambor - Aaron * Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare - Murray Hare (Jay Leno) * El invierno maravilloso de Frosty - Niño * Ritmo y melodía (Disney) - Juanito Manzanas (Re-doblaje 1999) * Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Padre José / Narrador * La Odisea: Historia de un viaje imposible - Telémaco joven * Santa Claus llega a la Ciudad - Santa Claus (Mickey Rooney) (Redoblaje) * La primera Navidad: Historia de la primera nevada de Navidad - Lucas * La Navidad de los Picapiedra - Bamm Bam Cortos/Especiales animados Conrad Vernon * La Shrektacular navidad de Burro - La Galleta de Jengibre * Shrek: Asústame si puedes - La Galleta de Jengibre * Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad - La Galleta de Jengibre * Shrek 3-D - La Galleta de Jengibre Wallace Shawn * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Rex * Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Rex Películas de anime Tōru Furuya * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Seiya de Pegaso * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Gran Batalla de los Dioses - Seiya de Pegaso * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Seiya de Pegaso * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Seiya de Pegaso * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Seiya de Pegaso Tomokazu Seki * Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone - Toiji Suzuhara * Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance - Toji Suzuhara Kaneto Shiozawa * Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Inspector Shiratori * Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Inspector Shiratori Wataru Takagi * Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Genta Kojima * Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima - Genta Kojima Otros * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Seiya de Pegaso (Kaito Ishikawa) (2014) * UFO Robo Grendizer - Carlos Caribe/Koji Kabuto (recopilación de capítulos de la serie de anime no comercializada en México) * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Insertos y voces adicionales * Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Scott Bernard / Rick Hunter * Robotech: El amor sigue vivo - Scott Bernard / Almirante Hunter * Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Locke * El héroe legendario - Melos * La colina de las amapolas - Shirō Mizunuma Series de TV Gregg Bullock * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Detective Jerome Stones * Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers - Detective Jerome Stones * Power Rangers: Zeo - Detective Jerome Stones * Power Rangers: Turbo - Teniente Jerome Stones Austin St. John * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo * Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo Yuri Lowenthal * Power Rangers: MegaForce - Jason Lee Scott/Power Ranger Rojo (Legendary Battle) Otros papeles: * Comando Especial "21 Jump Street" - Tom Hanson (Johnny Depp) * Looking - Dom (Murray Bartlett) * Aaron Stone - S.T.A.N. (J. P. Manoux) * Los Torkelson - Kirby Scroggins (Paige Gosney) * Días felices - Richard Cunningham (algs epis.) * Doctor House - Sean Randolph / Jeff Forrester / Bill Arnello / Stewart Nozick (Todd Louiso) / Voces adicionales * Esposas desesperadas - Monroe Carter (Dave Foley) * Flipper (serie de TV de 1995) - Mike Blondell (Payton Haas) * Saint-Tropez‎ - Samuel * Wildside - Detective Bill McCoy (Tony Martin) * Power Rangers: Samurai - Duplicator (Para The Dubbing House) * Melrose Place - Billy Campbell * Estoy en la banda - Shanon Hackman (Adam Busch) * Dinosaurios - Spike * Hechiceras - Bane Jessup * Los Waltons - Jason Walton (Jon Walmsle) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * MacGyver - Voces adicionales * París, te amo - Axel (Axel Kiener) (2006) * La niñera - Dueño de estética * El síquico - Burton 'Gus' Guster * Club Azul - Max * TV 101 - Jerry Peterson * Academia de modelos - Kim (Jan Cornell) * 24 - Voces adicionales * La otra vida de Cristo - Discípulo * Mandrake - Raul * Oro salvaje - Scott Lomu * Los grandes héroes de la Biblia - Joven * Flecha - Malcolm Merlyn / El Arquero Oscuro (John Barrowman) * Whitney - Alex Green (Chris D'Elia) Personajes episódicos * El hombre increíble ** epis. # ¿? - Niño agredido (un episodio) * La familia Ingalls ** epis. # 61 - Teddy - (Bryce Berg) (temp. 3, epis. 14) ** epis. # 84 - Joshua Bond - (Mark Neely) (temp. 4, epis. 15) ** epis. # 89 - Andrew 'Andy' Garvey - (Patrick Labyorteaux)(temp. 4, epis. 20) ** epis. # 90 y 91 - Seth Barton - (Robert Kenneally) (temp. 4, epis. 21 y 22) * Mentes criminales ** epis. # ¿? - Detective Matt Spicer (Eric Close) (temp 5, epis. 23) Documentales *Damien Wayne en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills *Thomas Montgomery en Alta, rubia y ardiente Telenovelas brasileñas Irving São Paulo *Mujeres de arena - Zé Luis *El viaje - Zeca Otros *Insensato corazón - Ladrón Videojuegos *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Rex * Harry Potter for Kinect - Profesor Quirrell *Assassin's Creed: Unity - Aloys la Touche Dirección de doblaje *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (versión de DVD, algunos personajes secundarios) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo *Mazinger Z (algunos capítulos) *Padre de familia (Temporada 3) *Detective Conan: La bomba en el rascacielos *Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima *Rebeldes *El primer baile, el primer amor *Eyeshield 21 (Segunda y Tercera Temporada) *Los Hijos del Carnaval *George de la selva *Inspector Gadget (película) *Mi marciano favorito (película) *Tras las líneas enemigas *Sentencia previa *Infidelidad *Una vida en siete días *La leyenda de Excalibur *A prueba de muerte (Zima) *Planet Terror (Zima) *Estoy en la banda *Violines en el cielo *Diversión en ruedas *Unstable Fables: Tortoise vs. Hare *Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra *Robotech: El amor sigue vivo *Venganza implacable *Un pedacito de cielo (2da. versión) *Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (algunos personajes) *Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (algunos personajes) *Bajo cero Comerciales *Anuncio del Shampoo Head & Shoulders (con el actor Eric Estrada en 1990) * Juguetes Bandai (Figuras de los Caballeros del Zodiaco en 1993) *Medicamentos Kanka *Mezquino en comercial para Pointts * Toy Story 4 Rex Cine Mexicano *El Padrecito - Niño en coro *La Vida de Cri-Cri *El amor de María Isabel - Andrés Radionovelas *Kalimán - Solín Trivia *'Jesús Barrero' comparte varias similitudes coincidenciales con el actor Irwin Daayán, en el hecho de que ambos han interpretado personajes similares o que tienen una relación cercana uno con el otro: **Barrero es la voz de Luke Skywalker, el protagonista de la primera trilogía de Star Wars (en el redoblaje), mientras que Daayán dobló a Luke en Pollo Robot pero además es la voz de Anakin Skywalker protagonista de la segunda trilogía de Star Wars. **Ambos actores han interpretado a Seiya de Pegaso en las diferentes versiones de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades. Daayán en la versión de TV, y Barrero en la versión de DVD. **Ambos han interpretado a personajes importantes del anime Yu-Gi-Oh!. Daayán interpretó a Yugi Muto, mientras que Barrero interpretó a Zane Truesdale de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. **Ambos actores han interpretado al Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Jesús en el doblaje original mientras que Irwin en el redoblaje de la serie. **Ambos interpretaron a jugadores de la selección Japonesa en Captain Tsubasa Road To 2002, asi como Jesús Barrero dobla a Tom Misaki, Irwyn Daayán a Andy Jhonson. Ademas que ambos doblaron a Tom Misaki, Barrero lo hizo en Road to 2002 e Irwin en un especial de anime en 1986 llamado Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil. **Ambos interpretaron al "villano principal" en las películas de Harry Potter, Jesús Barrero al Profesor Quirrell en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal e Irwin Daayán a Tom Ridle en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta. **Ambos interpretaron a un personaje humano de Digimon. Jesús Barrero interpretó a Kouji Minamoto en Digimon Frontier, e Irwin Daayán interpretó a T.K. Takaishi en Digimon Adventure 02. *Jesús ha doblado a tres personajes del reconocido seiyü Tōru Furuya, éstos son Febo en El vengador, Seiya de Pegaso de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y a Yamcha en Dragon Ball, (este ultimo solo fue su primera voz, después del cambio de empresa de doblaje el papel se le fue dado a Ricardo Mendoza). Curiosamente el Seiyuu y Barrero comparten el mismo signo zodiacal: Leo. * Jesús ha doblado a cuatro protagonistas de Shonen Jump, éstos son: Koji Kabuto en Mazinger Z, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Nube en Nube, el maestro del infierno y Gintoki Sakata en Gintama. *En el programa de radio "El Complódigo" (19-08-2009) el actor Javier Rivero comentó que debido a cierta similitud entre la voz de él y Jesús Barrero, hubo un tiempo en el que se prefería que ambos no formaran parte de un mismo reparto en Disney, especialmente si se trataba de doblar a muchachos jóvenes. *Se dice que durante el doblaje de la serie "Mazinger Z", uno de los 2 chicos que acompañaba siempre al personaje de "Boss" carecía de nombre y fue Jesus quien lo bautizo como " Mucha" como una abreviatura de "muchacho". Aunque en doblajes de otros países como España y Puerto Rico este personaje ya aparece como "Mucha" e incluso en la serie "Mazinkaiser" de 2001 ya se le conoce como "Musha". Enlaces de interés *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco, Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) * Youtube.com Entrevista con Jesús Barrero * Entrevista Diario La Nación * Entrevista realizada por Juan Atan y Rodrigo Román para RegionVisual.Com * La voz de Seiya y Rick Hunter en Chile Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro